Carter and Sadie crash the Argo II
by DaughterOfGaea2399
Summary: Egyptians and Greeks are brought together to defeat the Earth Mother. But does anyone on the Argo know that? Nope. The only thing that they know is that they were never meant to meet. Probably doesn't follow the House of Hades storyline, but then again, it's fanfiction. Warning: SLOW UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1: Carter

**Another story! Yay! Oh, how I love Riordan crossovers... This takes place about a month after the Serpent's Shadow and a couple days after The Mark of Athena. If you haven't read the Son of Sobek, you might be a little confused later on. But really all you need to know is that Carter and Percy met and they haven't heard from each other since. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan which means that I don't own the Heroes of Olympus or the Kane Chronicles no matter how much that I wish that I did...**

**Carter**

SORRY WE LIED.

We had said that our last recording, which our recipient had named _The Serpent's Shadow_, would be our final recording. But a magician's work is never done.

It all started a month after the apocalypse.

It was a typical July morning at the Brooklyn House: Khufu beating Julian's butt at basketball, Felix summoning penguins in the fireplace, and Sadie screaming her head off at me.

"You dolt! Why didn't you tell me?" she screamed.

I had forgotten to tell her that Walt, her man-god boyfriend, had gone back to Seattle for a couple weeks. He had told me last night and wanted to make sure that Sadie knew, but then I fell asleep. [Yeah, yeah, Sadie. I know that I'm not good with remembering; and he kind of is a man-god.]

But still, I couldn't think of what to say. Walt had been dying for the past few months because of King Tut's curse. Sadie had been worried sick. And now she wakes up to find him gone? I know how I would've felt if Walt was Zia. Actually, I did know how it felt.

I tried to say something, but it just came out like, "Um, uh, but… I- please don't hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you- maybe. Just tell me what happened," she said.

I told her how Walt had met me on the roof last night while I was feeding Freak, the griffin. He wanted to go see his family to, you know, get this whole Anubis junk straightened out. While I was telling her the story, she was pacing on Geb, the earth god, in the library.

"I can't believe why he would…" Sadie's voice drifted off as she choked back tears.

"Sadie," I said carefully, putting my hand on her shoulder. "He would've told you but, well he didn't want to wake you. Are- are you okay?"

"Yes," she muttered, "and you better not tell anyone about this." Sadie had grown up in London with our Gran and Gramps, but she was starting to lose her British accent. "I really just wish that-"

She was interrupted by a glow in the corner. The air shimmered with faint colors by our retrieval _shabti. _By instinct, I grabbed my Egyptian sword, a _khopesh,_ out of the Duat and headed for the light. Then as I got closer, a woman's face appeared. She was an old friend, a _very _old friend.

"Bast!" Sadie shouted. Our cat goddess guardian had been silent for the past month since we defeated Apophis, the god of chaos. We had learned a little too late that if we banished Apophis, we banished the gods, too.

Bast was in her normal attire: a leopard print jumpsuit and her black hair slicked back in a ponytail. "My kittens!" she yelled. She tried to hugs us, but her shimmering form wavered. She cursed in Ancient Egyptian. "Stupid rainbow technology," she complained.

"Um, Bast; we love that you're here," I said, "but how?"

"Because they need your help. That's how I'm here," she said. "We need to hurry, though. My relatives will only allow me so much time."

"Wait, who are 'they', and why do they need our help? And what relatives?" Sadie asked.

"You will find out soon enough," Bast said. "But be prepared. Your greatest enemy, or more like their greatest enemy, will be awaiting you. She is even stronger than Apophis," she warned. Her form was breaking. "My time is up. Follow the portals, and stay safe," Bast said, giving her last advice. Then the colors faded, and Sadie and I were left alone to stare at the wall.

"What was that about?" I asked. "What portal?"

Sadie grabbed my hand and pointed where Bast had been. "That one," she said wearily. So with that, she pulled me along with her into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Piper

**Ok- so this chapter has A LOT of explaining in it. Hopefully, that won't be too awfully boring... so anyways, here's Leo with a message!**

**Leo: Hello, earthlings. Audree a.k.a. DaughterOfGaea wants me to say that she doesn't own Heroes of Olympus or the Kane Chronicles. *whispers* She's just too ashamed to say it.**

**Me: What did you just say, Leo? *aims bow and arrow at Leo's face***

**Leo: Um, I said that you are pretty?**

**Me: Nice try. *pulls wand out of the Duat and points it at Leo* Tas!**

**Leo: AAAAHHHHH! *own tool belt ties him to a chair***

**Me: On with the story! *goes to find a camera to capture Leo's struggle***

**Piper**

STANDING ON A GREEK WARSHIP WITH A GIANT STATUE. How romantic.

Having a conversation with Jason was a little hard considering the Athena Parthenos. We had rescued the statue a couple days ago when Annabeth found it. But now that she and Percy were in Tartarus, it didn't make me feel any better.

"So… why are we out here again?" Jason asked.

I had dragged him out onto the Argo II's deck to tell him about my vision. My dagger, Katoptris, sometimes showed me glimpses of the future. It first belonged to Helen of Troy; it really was a miracle that the poor girl didn't go insane.

"My knife," I whispered. I didn't want anyone to know about my vision yet, and I was hoping that they couldn't hear me below decks. I unsheathed my dagger and looked into it. "I had a vision. It was these two kids, maybe a little younger than us. They were talking to this woman in an Iris-message, but I had no idea who she was."

"Could it have been Gaea? She could've fooled them," Jason proposed. His golden hair was blowing in the wind, but he didn't need any breeze to make him look hot. I wondered if he had realized that, and was making the breeze himself. Jason was a son of Jupiter (or Zeus, whichever.) so he could do stuff like that.

"I don't think it was. I mean, can Gaea Iris-message in her sleep?" I asked. Jason looked up at the marble statue as if expecting an answer. Leo, our ship's captain, had insisted on giving the statue a companion. So within a few days, he had sculpted a five-foot tall bronze sphinx and set it next to the statue. Why a sphinx and not another statue, I had no idea.

"I really wish I knew, Pipes," he said. I loved it when he called me that. "We should really tell the others. Maybe they can-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was attacked by a UCO (unidentified crashing object). I couldn't really see what it was until it- or should I say _they_- stood up.

First, there was the girl. She looked about 13 maybe, with straight, blonde hair that had little streaks of purple. She had startling blue eyes that said _mess with me, and I'll grind you to a pulp._ She wore faded jeans, a brown leather jacket, and combat boots. She also wore a strange charm on a chain around her neck, and I just thought that it looked like my hair in the morning.

Then there was the boy. He looked a little older than the girl, but they had no resemblance. He had cocoa-colored skin, dark brown eyes, and a mop of curly black hair. He was wearing white linen clothing, and carried a wicked-looking sword that curved into a wide U. He also wore a charm that looked like an eye with a squiggly line.

I didn't know what to do, and Jason wasn't going to do anything while lying on the deck, so I called for reinforcements. "Stay back!" I yelled at the pair. I had used my charmspeak, a helpful Aphrodite power, and the two backed up. "Help! Someone! Leo!" I heard a banging noise coming from down stairs, hopefully some help. But then, my plan went wrong.

The girl looked at me and grabbed two things out of mid-air: a long white staff and something that looked like an ivory boomerang. Then she pointed her boomerang at my dagger and yelled, "_Ha-di!_" Something glowed above me, and my knife broke into pieces.

"What?" I screamed. "Why you little-" I was cut short by my friends running onto the deck.

First came Leo, a son of Hephaestus. He was short with curly, dark hair and had tanned Latino skin. He was wearing his customary army jacket and trusty tool belt. He grabbed a hammer out of the tool belt and lit it on fire. I know what you're thinking:_ How can someone keep a hammer in a tool belt and light it on fire and still live?_ Well, he found the belt in Bunker 9, a secret workshop at Camp Half-Blood. It could hold anything. And the fire, well, that's a gift from his dad. Leo's immune to fire and can summon it at will.

Then came Frank, a son of Mars. He was a big, klutzy Chinese-Canadian fellow who was a master at archery. He also had a gift from his dad: shape shifting. He could turn into anything he wanted- and in this case, a tiger. He prowled around the boy and the girl while snarling viciously.

Next came Hazel, a daughter of Pluto and Frank's girlfriend. She had dark skin and frizzy caramel hair. She had a special power of summoning valuable gems and metals, but if anyone touches them but her, well, you die. Technically, she was supposed to have died about 70 years ago. Gaea had possessed her mother and taken advantage of Hazel. Gaea used Hazel to awaken one of her giants, but Hazel had slowed down the process by dying. Then, she was rescued from the Underworld by her half-brother.

Her half-brother was Nico, a son of Hades. He had recently joined our quest when we rescued him from a jar and two ballerina giants (long story). He was pale skinned and dressed in all black from his hair to his sword, which was made of Stygian iron.

And last but not least came our chaperone, Gleeson Hedge. From the waist up, he looked like a short, pudgy man who was in need of teeth whitener. But from the waist down, he looked like a furry farm animal. He was a satyr: a man-goat. He ran out swinging his club and yelling, "Die!"

But all the commotion didn't faze the boy and girl. The boy was swinging his sword at Frank, who was still in tiger-form. The boy had a blue aurora flickering around him, but I didn't want to know what would happen when he was fully surrounded in the blue light. The girl kept screaming at Leo "_A'max!_" and setting him on fire. But Leo kept on fighting, trying to wrap the two up with rope, which seemed to confuse the girl. Hazel was by his side with her sword drawn and a handful of diamonds ready to throw.

I guessed that Hedge had just woken up from his nap because he was actually running _away_ from the fight. He started to get into a brawl with a post and kept swinging at it with his club while yelling, "Bring it on!"

While I was standing there helpless and weaponless, Jason was still lying on the ground next to me. Through all the commotion, Leo had wrapped the duo up in rope and stuck duct tape on their mouths. I knelt next to Jason and shook him. "Oh, gods," I said, "they knocked him out!" I bent down further and put my hand on his heart. I sighed with relief. "Good. Good. His pulse is fine. Frank, can you carry him to his room?" I asked. Frank, who had changed back to human, hobbled over.

"I guess," he said. He slung Jason over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. I shot him a look of distaste and set my eyes back on the pair.

"So," I said, "what kind of monsters are you?"

* * *

**Don't you just love a sassy Piper? Oh, Jason why do you have to always get knocked out? And Leo- wait, how did you escape the chair?**

**Leo: Uhhh... *runs for his life***

**Me: Oh no you don't! *shoots and arrow and pins Leo to the wall. Grabs wand* Ha-wi!**

**Leo: *hieroglyphic appears and he slaps himself repeatedly* Seriously!?**

**Me: Don't mess with me.**

**Please review!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	3. Chapter 3: Leo

**Hola, mis amigos. A Leo chapter is coming your way! Thank you to the people who have reviewed this- they really help me think through my writing before I post it. So anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wished for Percy and Carter for Christmas, but Santa (or should I say Hermes) let me down.**

**Leo**

FIGHTING A MONSTER? FINE. WHEN THAT MONSTER'S HOT? NOT SO MUCH.

I had expected to find a monster, or a hostile god, or maybe an insane man-eating seagull, but not a hot chick. I was just hoping that the guy wasn't her monster boyfriend. Piper had just asked me to take the duct tape off their mouths so that they could talk when she stopped me.

"Wait," she said, "I want them to say something first." She looked at the boy and girl. "Now you two will tell me the truth, right?" Piper said. I could tell that she was using her charmspeak. "When Leo takes the tape off your mouths, you won't try to attack us; physically," she said, pointing at the boy, "or verbally," she continued, this time pointing at the girl. "Understand?" she asked. They both nodded their heads. Then Piper looked at me, and I took the duct tape off.

"Ow! What was that for?" the girl screamed. She had a faint British accent, which made her 10 times hotter.

"Oh stop whining," Piper said. "So I asked you, what kind of monsters are you?"

"We aren't monsters!" the guy said. "And who are you all? Where are we?"

It seemed like they were telling the truth, but I knew that Piper didn't trust them. Her face was full of concentration as she tried to read their expressions. She finally said, "You two seem to be telling the truth. But first, what do you know about mythology?" I was glad that Piper was talking, because I would've said _Welcome to the Argo II! I'm the supreme commander, Leo The Bad Boy Supreme Valdez, and we are all demigods!_

"Probably way too much," the girl said, "but- wait, are we flying?"

"Yeah," I chimed in. "Piper, should we tell them?"

She said, "I guess so. They're definitely not mortals." There was a moment of silence.

"Ok," I said. "I guess I'll do it. Well… we're demigods: half mortal, half god. I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; and these are Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo, both children of Hades."

"Though I prefer Pluto," Hazel added.

Then Frank walked out from below decks. "That's Frank Zhang, the klutzy son of Mars," I finished. Frank looked a bit offended.

"And that guy that you two knocked out?" Piper interrupted, "that was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, who's also my boyfriend," she said.

"Oops," the girl said. "Sorry. I'm Sadie Kane, and this is my brother, Carter. Say hi, Carter."

"Um, hi," Carter said.

"Wait," Frank said. "You two are brother and sister?" I would've asked the same question. They looked nothing alike, but I was happy that they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I still had a chance with Sadie.

Both the siblings looked a bit annoyed when Frank said that. "Yes, we are," Sadie said. "If it's that hard to believe, would you like to see our birth certificates?" she asked sarcastically. She was definitely my type. "Carter takes after our dad, and I look like my mum," she added.

"By the way," Carter said, "what do you guys know about Egypt?"

"It's a desert," I said. Of course it was, right? Stupid demigod disorders.

"Mostly," Carter continued, "but I was thinking more _ancient _Egypt."

"All those things you can do…" Piper muttered. "If the Greek and Roman gods are real, then are Egypt's gods real, too? Are you two Egyptian demigods?"

"Not exactly," Sadie answered. "But close. We are magicians, and not the ones that pull rabbits out of hats. But we were godlings once- hosts of the gods. I was hosting Isis, the goddess of magic, and Carter here had Horus, the god of war. We still hear them in our heads sometimes. And by the way, could you be kind enough to untie us, Leo?" she asked. I was so mesmerized with all this godly stuff that I forgotten to untie them. To show off for Sadie, I snapped my fingers and the rope shrank down to a shoelace, then I tucked it in my tool belt. "Smooth," Sadie said, rolling her eyes. They both stood up and put their weapons away, but I wasn't sure where. The things just disappeared.

"Whoa," Nico said. That was the first time I had ever heard him really talk. "Did your weapons just… vanish? Did you shadow travel them?"

"No," Carter said, looking a bit confused. "We put them in the Duat, but I am surprised that Sadie could do it this time."

"Oh, shut up," Sadie said.

"Did you just say the _Duat?_ What the heck is that?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Carter sighed. He probably heard that question a lot. "I'll try to make it easy. So, think of a sandwich. But not just any ordinary sandwich: one that goes on forever," he continued. I could barely hear him talk with my stomach rumbling. I could really use a sandwich. "That's what the Duat is like- just a bunch of layers that never seem to end. I have a locker down there, and that's where I keep all my stuff: my sword, my magic bag, Leroy…" he rattled on.

"Wait," I interrupted, "who's Leroy?"

"The Set animal," Carter answered. There was a moment of silence before he noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Oh, yeah… um, long story."

Things were getting a little bit awkward between everyone. And to make it even worse, Coach Hedge just _had _to end his fight with the post. "Hey cupcakes!" he shouted, obviously dazed. "Did you see how I took out that drakon?"

"Hedge," Frank said, "you were fighting a post, not a drakon."

"Well, you know what they say," Hedge said. "You never live until you've been attacked by a post." He took a little look at Carter and Sadie and said, "Oh, hey! Percy and Annabeth are back! That's nice." That brought some depression to the group, but Carter looked like he wanted to pass out. Hedge started to walk back downstairs. "If anyone wants to watch the WWE fight, come on down," he yelled behind him.

Sadie looked starstruck. "Is he… half donkey?" she asked.

"More like half goat," I said. "He's a satyr, and a very aggressive one at that."

"Oh, great," Sadie said sarcastically, "I'm so relieved. And by the way, who is this 'Percy and Annabeth'?" She widened her eyes at Carter as she said their names, as if they had a secret.

No one wanted to answer that: _Oh, well, they were just big and powerful demigods that were a big part in this whole prophecy thing but they kinda fell into a bottomless pit of evil and now we aren't even sure that we can defeat this earth goddess person without them so yeah, we're basically doomed. _Luckily, Nico spoke up. "Well, _that _might take some explaining," Nico said.

"Could you explain it? Please?" Carter asked wearily.

"We can in a little bit," Piper answered. "Let's all meet in the mess hall in 5 minutes for dinner. Leo, Hazel, could you guys help these two get cleaned up please? And maybe find them a place to sleep? They might be here for a while." We all started downstairs. Over the clatter of footsteps, I could hear Piper behind me muttering, "You better be happy, Hera."

* * *

**Leo, you really need to stop hitting on girls that want to kill you!**

**Leo: What are you talking about? Sadie loves me! *puts arm around Sadie***

**Sadie: Leo. Off. Now.**

**Leo: Please? *puppy-dog eyes***

**Sadie: Maw! Se-kebeb! *Leo gets drenched in water then frozen into a Leo-sickle**Sadie and I high-five***

**Please review and check out my other story ****_Keep Your Enemies Closer_****!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	4. Author's Note: New Stories!

**I have a question for all you peoples out there who read my stories!**

**Ok, so I have 3 more stories that I'm working on but haven't put on here yet. The problem is that I don't know if I should or not; and if I do, which one? So...*drumroll*... I'm letting you guys choose! Under this, I'm going to give you the four of my stories with summaries and you guys can tell me in the reviews which you would like to see and a title for that story. I'll explain a little more later.**

* * *

**STORY #1: If any of you have seen Viria's (an awesome PJO/HoO artist) "How Far We've Come" drawing, this story is kind of based on that. Basically, one of the seven (you might know who) decides to close the Doors of Death so that their friends have a chance at winning the war. Don't worry though- it's a happy ending! Or, at least it will be once I finish it.**

**STORY #2: This one will have lots more involvement of readers. So, it's New Year's Eve at Camp Half-Blood. Gaea has been defeated, a very lame party is being thrown, and Leo and Clarisse almost killed each other. So what's the only thing that our favorite demigods can do? Play truth or dare, of course. I'm going to need your guy's help to come up with good truths and dares. I have a couple chapters already done with this one.**

**STORY #3: Based off of the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. It's not really a song-fic until the end. Summary: Annabeth and most of the other girls at camp have gone to Olympus to finish some projects, but they all leave the boys confused. They're all angry and seem to think that the boys have done something terribly wrong. The one thing that Percy can't remember: What's so special about February 14th?**

**STORY #4: Ok, so I just came up with this one while writing this. So, with some strange course of events, the couples and everyone else (but mostly the couples) at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have been fighting, but a certain someone has a way to fix that, or so they think. What will happen when the demigods of both camps get their gender's switched? Well, I don't exactly know, but it will involve a lot of yelling and awkwardness.**

* * *

**So, let's say that you wanted me to post story #3. So, in a review, you would say something like "Story #3, and maybe the title should be 'Wanted'". A completely original title, right? Please please please review with this! I love you all!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	5. Chapter 4: Sadie

**Why, hello there. Another update! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but that just means that you guys get another update sooner! Yay! Now to Percy with a message!**

**Percy: Well, DaughterOfGaea doesn't own me or Annabeth, because I'm sure that she wouldn't throw us into Tartarus.**

**Me: That's right! Stupid Rick Riordan and his cliffhangers... but only 3 days until the House of Hades! Percabeth might get out!**

**Percy/Annabeth: YAY! *skips merrily through Tartarus***

**Sadie**

HAZEL SEEMED NICE.

She escorted me to the supply room where she gave me some fresh clothes and then sent me to the bathroom to change. My clothes were all wrinkled and dirty from rolling on the deck of the ship. And my hair- I think it's best that I don't even describe it. I had been given a pair of jeans that surprisingly fit just like my old ones (I guessed that they were enchanted to fit perfectly) and a purple t-shirt that read "SPQR" in gold letters. I slipped back on my combat boots and found Hazel waiting for me in the hall.

"So," I said, "are you really a daughter of Hades?"

"Not exactly," she answered. Her golden eyes seemed to glitter as she moved. "I like to think of myself as a daughter of Pluto- Hades's Roman form."

"Ok," I muttered. "Why do you guys keep switching up the Greek and Roman stuff?"

"Are you ready for a long story?" she asked.

"Possibly," I answered. [What? It seemed like it would be more interesting than one of your boring "around the world" stories, Carter.]

"Well," Hazel started, "about a year ago, Jason and another guy, Percy, were switched up by Juno- or Hera- whichever you prefer. Percy was originally from Camp Half- Blood, the Greek camp, and Jason was from Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp. Greeks and Romans have been enemies for centuries, so the camps were on other sides of the country: Greeks in New York, and Romans in California. Juno had taken Jason to the Greeks and Percy to the Romans to bring the camps together, and had taken both their memories away. So that's how this all started. Frank and I had come from Camp Jupiter, and Piper, Leo, Nico, and Annabeth, another missing passenger, had all come from Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh… sounds confusing," I said.

"Tell me about it," Hazel laughed. I could feel a good friendship brewing. "I had always wondered if there were other people like me out there, and since we found the Greeks, I was even more interested. But now I've been answered," Hazel said. "I wondered," she continued, "if being a magician is dangerous. I mean, coming from a demigod, 'danger' has to be pretty bad."

"Well, it is _very_ bad," I said. "First you get your dad killed, then you get possessed, and suddenly you find yourself with a chicken body and fighting an evil red snake."

Hazel took a moment of silence to process that. "Okay, bad. I stand corrected," she said. We both laughed. "Come on," Hazel said, "let's go find Leo and your brother. Gods know what they're doing."

I laughed with her, but one thing was still bothering me: the two missing people named Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

**tra-la-la-la-la... yay! Hazel and Sadie friendship! Next chapter you will find out what Leo and Carter have been doing this whole time. I will give you a hint: it involves twins, fire, and a bathroom. Oh, stop it with your dirty minds.**

**Please review! I will keep taking votes for new stories until next Saturday!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	6. Chapter 5: Carter

**Hola, muchachas y muchachos. I'm in a Spanish mood today. Anyways, here's that Carter and Leo chapter that I promised!**

**Carter: DaughterOfGaea doesn't own my books or Percy's.**

**Leo: Ha! Take that DaughterOfGaea!**

**Me: Shut it Leo. I will tie you to a chair again if I have to.**

**Leo: *gives me an evil look and goes to tell Festus about his problems***

**Carter**

HE SEEMED LIKE A TROUBLEMAKER.

I didn't want to hold anything against Leo, but he could definitely clear a room with just one smile. I bet teachers look at him and think _He's going to disrupt my classroom forever! I better just give him an F now._

But he was kind enough to let me borrow a shirt and some jeans. I was about to protest, saying that the fabrics weren't good for magic, but I resisted. I didn't want to show distrust. So I went into the bathroom and put on my new clothes. Apparently, Leo was just my size. Everything fit perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was O.K.- a little disheveled, but at least that "love bite" from Freak was gone. From finding that the clothes fit perfectly, I had a little smile on my face. The t-shirt I was given was orange with big black letters that read: **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**. It had a little thing under the letters- I guessed it was a centaur- with a little bow and arrow. I was putting my shoes back on when Leo knocked.

"You almost done in there?" he shouted. "You take as long as Piper!"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm finished." Leo opened the door and trotted in.

"Hey, you look pretty good!" he said, looking at my new style. I looked back at myself in the mirror and realized something terrible: Leo and I looked like _twins_, and not in a good way. We both had the same shirt, jeans, hair, and oddly shoes; the only thing different was the color of our skin- Leo's was lighter than mine. That smile I had seen… that was _Leo's_ smile. I was so distracted that I didn't see Leo looking at me.

"Hey, man," he said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. There was so much awkwardness that it seemed to be lighting the room, or at least I thought that until I turned to my left. _Leo_ was lighting up the room. "Dude!" I shouted. "Your hair's on fire!" A small flame was dancing in his hair, but he didn't seem to notice until I had pointed it out.

Leo yelled something in a different language- maybe Spanish, or Greek… or gibberish- and the flames went out. "Dang it!" he shouted. "I hate it when that happens!"

"So, that," I said, pointing at his hair, "happens a lot? And you don't even feel it?"

"Sadly, yes," he answered. He blushed from embarrassment. "It's a little gift from my dad, Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and fire. I can summon fire at will, and I'm immune to it. Most people see it as a power, but usually I see it as a curse. It got my mom killed," Leo said sadly.

"Oh," I said, at a loss for words. "I'm sorry about that, Leo. I lost my mom too when I was eight."

"Oh, yeah; it's hard isn't it? My mom died in a machine shop fire that-" he paused like he almost said something he shouldn't have. "Uh, was caused because some gas spilled on the floor. I only survived because I was immune to the heat," Leo explained. Usually I don't actually feel anything when someone says "sorry about your mom", but Leo made it sound genuine.

"My mom died at Cleopatra's Needle in London when she saw the future and tried to stop it. She was a diviner: a very powerful magician. She was killed when she tried to banish Apophis, the god of chaos. When she died, Sadie's cat popped out," I explained.

Leo took that into consideration. "So your mom died," he started, "and Sadie got a cat."

"Yeah… that pretty much sums it up," I finished. The awkwardness came again, but luckily this time it wasn't from Leo.

"So," Leo started, "this might be awkward, but I just wanted to ask." He took a deep breath. "Is Sadie single?"

At first I was shocked. We had only landed here about an hour ago, and Leo was already hitting on my sister. Can I just say, gross. [Stop hitting me, Sadie! You knew that you had a boyfriend!] But then it turned to sympathy. No one had ever asked me if Sadie was single, and I started thinking about if Sadie had ever felt like she was left out; or if someone had ever asked Sadie if I was single. And finally, I was nervous. This had never happened before; how was I going to tell Leo that Sadie was taken by a man-god? I gave it my best shot. I replied, "Uh, no."

I could see disappointment in Leo's eyes, but he took it like it had happened before- a lot. "I should've known," he mumbled. "She was way too pretty to be single."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," I said, trying to comfort him. "Even though I have a girlfriend back home, I was weirdly disappointed when Piper said that Jason was her boyfriend."

"That's typical, since she's a daughter of Aphrodite. She just has this aura that makes you love her. I've learned to resist it, but it is hard to ignore," Leo explained.

"It's definitely hard," I said. Leo laughed. "So, being demigods and all, do you all have special powers? Or is it just one god's children that do?" I asked. I actually was curious.

"Usually we all do," Leo answered. "But not all are like mine, and not all are powers. For example, children of Apollo are extremely good at archery, and, like Piper, children of Aphrodite are usually beautiful, magazine addicts." I had to laugh at that one. "But children of the major gods usually have the most power; like Jason. He can conjure up storms and summon lightning, and also ride the winds," he finished.

"Ride the winds?" I asked.

"Fly," he answered. Great, I thought, I'm surrounded by flying, spontaneously-combusting magazine addicts. But all in all, I was having fun talking to Leo. It was like we share some sort of bond, like long-lost brothers. We were just starting to relax when Sadie and Hazel popped in the doorway.

"You two having fun in there?" Sadie asked. I could hear Hazel snickering behind her. I guess that I hadn't really realized that Leo and I were still standing in the bathroom. We stepped into the hallway.

Leo took a look at Sadie. At first I thought that he was going to say something about my sister's relationship status, but instead he turned to Hazel. "So, Hazel," he said, "already turning her Roman." Leo made a _tsk-tsk _noise and gave Hazel a dirty look. I noticed that Sadie had changed, too: into a purple t-shirt that read: SPQR.

"Well, you're not that much better, Greek," Hazel snapped back, looking at me. She shot Leo back a look that even Sadie couldn't attempt. [No, Sadie, I wasn't insulting your death-staring abilities.] I noticed that we might have just started a demigod-duel, but the duel was more of a staring contest. Everything stopped after something shiny appeared at Hazel's feet. She scooped it up quickly and Leo looked away. When Hazel came back up, she was blushing.

Sadie broke the silence. "How about we all go to the mess hall together?" she suggested. "I heard that Jason's awake and will be joining us." She looked at Leo and Hazel. "And maybe we can keep you two from killing each other."

Leo and Hazel led us to the mess hall. Sadie and I followed closely behind until she pulled me back a bit. "Those two people they're all talking about," she whispered. "Percy and Annabeth."

"I know," I whispered back. "Hopefully we'll get some answers soon."

* * *

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'm trying a new thing now- I'm making a story of one-shots that you guys get to choose! What you do is:**

**1. Choose a pairing (any pairing-canon or uncanon, boyxgirl or boyxboy or girlxgirl, anything!), an adjective, and a place.**

**2. Review either of my stories (or this new one after I get my first request) with your pairing, adjective, and place.**

**3. Keep watching that story to see if your story is there! It probably will be, since I don't get that many reviews...**

**Let's do this! I really can't wait to start this! (btw- these pairings can be PJO, HoO, or KC.)**

* * *

**Yay! Male bonding time! So now you guys understand the whole 'twins, fire, and a bathroom' thing. Beware of the flying magazine addicts!**

**Please review and vote! So far, story 1 has 3 votes, story 2 had 1 vote, and story 4 has one vote.**

**Check out my other story "Keep Your Enemies Closer"!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	7. Chapter 6: Jason

**Hello my wonderful peoples! I am back! . So, this chapter is short, but it has some Jiper cuteness. Personally, I have a lot more respect for Jason after HoH (which I will talk about later). I am very sorry for Jason's OOCness. There's also going to be a lot of stuff at the end of this chapter. On with the story!**

**Leo: Help me! The crazy lady tied me to a chair again!**

**Me: Oh, shut up. Now, say my disclaimer, or I will ****_never_**** let you go.**

**Leo: *gulps* Oh gods... DaughterOfGaea doesn't own anything in this story!**

**Me: Ok. You have proved your worth. *snaps fingers and Leo is released* Now go on.**

**Leo: Thank the gods! *runs to door but finds it to be locked* What in Hades?**

**Me: You got out of the chair, yes, but I'm still holding you captive.**

**Leo: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**

**(wow, that was a terrible disclaimer...)**

**Jason**

I REALLY HATED BLONDES NOW.

I was just trying to have a conversation with Piper, but _no,_ I just _had_ to get knock out by some girl that fell from the sky. I was happy to come back in one piece. [Carter! Get a hold of your sister!] I woke up in my cabin with an ice-pack on my forehead.

I sat up and groaned. I was trying to recall what had happened an hour ago. Piper and I were on the deck of the _Argo II_ talking about a vision that she saw in her dagger. I was going to suggest that we share it with everyone else, but after that it was just a blur. After trying so hard to remember that I was throwing off sparks, I stood up and sulked over to the mirror.

I looked fine in my opinion, though Piper would probably give me a 7.5. My shirt was wrinkled and dirty, so I put on new one. My hair was wind-blown, and I had a big red bump on my forehead. I felt kind of dizzy, but it wasn't so much that I couldn't stand up. I was about to go crawl back into bed when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted wearily.

"It's Piper," the voice answered. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Piper opened the door and walked in. The way the light shone onto her skin made her glow. Her orange t-shirt and denim shorts complimented her skin perfectly. The color of her eyes constantly changed between blue, brown, and green, but no matter what color they were, they made her look beautiful. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the side with a silver ribbon. She was stunning- I was lucky to have a girl like her. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked. Even her voice was beautiful.

"Yeah," I answered. "Just a little dizzy, that's all. And my head hurts," I said, pointing at my bump.

"Oh, you poor thing," Piper said sarcastically in a high pitched voice. I laughed. She went into the bathroom and brought out a shimmering bottle and a washcloth. Piper poured the nectar onto the cloth and began to rub my head with it. After a couple seconds, the pain faded. "There," she said, "Better?"

"Definitely," I answered. Then I got an idea. "But you know what would be even better?"

"Don't even think about it, Sparky," she commanded.

"What?"

"I am not bringing you dinner in bed!" she exclaimed while holding back a laugh.

"It's not that," I told her. "Come here." She scooted closer.

"Closer." She inched a little closer.

"_Closer._" And… bingo. I leaned in and kissed her. At first I thought that she would pull away, but then I felt her smile. Again, I was really lucky to have a girl like her.

She broke away for air. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Now that's what I call sparks flying." We both were cracking up when Frank appeared in the doorway.

"Um, hello?" he said cautiously. We both looked at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Don't blame me. Hedge sent me down here. And I already had to deal with Percy and Annabeth, and I don't want to go through that again with you two. Everyone's already in the mess hall waiting for you."

* * *

**Ok. So, first of all, if I can get 25 reviews for both of my stories ("Carter and Sadie" reviews + "Keep Your Enemies" reviews=25), I will give you guys my House of Hades review. I will tell you guys this: it will involve a lot of capital letters (a.k.a. shouting), TONS UPON TONS UPON TONS of ranting, and a couple of thrown chairs. I will post it in all of my stories. WARNING: IT WILL CONTAIN MANY MANY MANY SPOILERS.**

* * *

**Next. Instead of ending my story votes on Saturday, I will write the first story that gets to 10 votes. So keep voting and if you need to review the stories again, go to the chapter that says "Author's Note: New Stories!". The votes are still the same as last chapter.**

* * *

**So far, I haven't gotten any reviews for the One-Shot stories. :'( PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease do this for me! I'm just a girl who needs something to do with her non-existent social life! Here are the guidelines again (I changed one thing):**

**1. Pick a pairing (pick anything! even random crackships!), an adjective, a noun, and a place (anything you can think of!).**

**2. Put you pairing, adjective, noun, and place in a review in any of my stories.**

**3. Watch for your story!**

**I swear on the River Styx that I will do all of these! *thunder booms* It's official! Start reviewing! Here's an example:**

_**Percabeth (the pairing), pink (the adjective), horse (the noun), the beach (the place).**_

** The pairings can be PJO, HoO, or KC (I might be able to do Harry Potter and Hunger Games too. They might just not be as great.)**

* * *

**If you haven't read the House Of Hades yet and you want to, follow the link on my profile and read it! Check out my other story "Keep Your Enemies Closer"!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399 (P.S. Don't you think that Jason would realize that _he _is blonde, too? So, doesn't he hate himself, then? Oh gods, Jason...)**


	8. Author's Note: Instructions!

**Here are the instructions for one-shots and story votes together!**

* * *

**For One-Shots:**

**1. Pick a pairing. (any pairing- canon and uncanon welcome!)**

**2. Pick an adjective, a noun, and a place.**

**3. Put your pairing, adjective, noun, and place in a review for this story.**

**4. Watch for your one-shot to be published!**

**These pairings can be PJO, HoO, or KC (I can also do some Harry Potter and Hunger Games, but they might not be as great.)**

**I swear on the River Styx that I will do all of these! *thunder booms* so go on and send in requests!**

**_Example: Jiper, shiny, blue, cornfield. _****(I just looked around for these...)**

* * *

**For New Stories:**

**I'm letting you guys choose which story I write! I have four ideas, three of them already started but not published. Review with your vote in any of my stories. I will publish the first one that gets 10 votes.**

**Story 1: If any of you guys have seen Viria's (an amazing PJO artist) "How Far We've Come" drawing, this story is halfway based on that. One of the seven makes the choice to close the Doors of Death. I don't want to give too much away, but don't worry- it's a very happy ending!**

**Story 2: The war with Gaea is finally over, and it's New Year's Eve at Camp Half-Blood. Percy is exhausted, a very lame party is being thrown, and Leo and Clarisse almost killed each other. So what is left for our favorite demigods to do? Play truth or dare, of course. I'm going to need your help to come up with good truths and dares because I'm not that creative and I know that you guys can come up with some crazy stuff.**

**Story 3: Annabeth has taken most of the CHB girls to Olympus to help with projects. Before she leaves though, she pays Percy a little visit, but only leaves him confused. Why is she and all the other girls mad? None of the guys know except for some very angry Aphrodite guys. If you like the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes, you will love this one!**

**Story 4: When the people of CHB and CJ are fighting, one special (and typically hated) person thinks that she can find a solution. But what happens when all the demigods get their genders switched? Will they keep fighting, or with they make peace and team up to kill the person who switched them? Honestly, I haven't started this one, but it's sounds pretty good to me!**

**Ok. So, what you will do is review any of my stories with your vote. If you want story 3, you would say in a review "Story 3". Simple enough. So go on and keep voting! The first one that gets to 10 votes wins!**

* * *

**You all are doing ok with this! I have some votes for the stories, but none of them are even close to 10 yet- the highest is 4. I've only gotten 1 one-shot request, and I really liked doing it, so pretty please with blue sprinkles on top send more requests!**

**Thanks and please review! **

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	9. The House of Hades review!

**Right here, right now...the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**MY REVIEW FOR THE HOUSE OF HADES!**

**If you have not read this book, do NOT continue! This is going to be full of spoilers! If you want to read it, follow the link on my profile!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Maybe this is just me, or maybe it's because I read it online and not the actual book, but I was kinda disappointed. Before you start going off on me, let me explain.

So- we just left off when our OTP fell into a bottomless pit of evil. Well, apparently not bottomless. If that happened in any other story, wouldn't you think that it would require a pretty awesome sequel?

For me, there were wayyyyyy too many Tartarus scenes. Yes, I love Percabeth as much as the next guy, but I felt that there were too many. I'm not sure if I liked the whole Bob the Titan part. I think that it was just good enough to have that one little story with him and then leave it. I did kinda like the Small Bob part though. Oh, how I love half-dead saber-toothed tiger kittens. :)

From here on out, I'm going to do the con parts in the book. Then I will do some pros.

So we start off with Hazel. They fight some mountain gods, then Hazel finds Arion and they go to have a not-so-friendly meeting with Hecate.

I could understand the whole black dog part, but seriously- a farting polecat? It seems so... childish.

Then we go to Annabeth and her bitterness. Percy gets himself and Annabeth into a cold, dark river of misery, then they go and find a fire river.

One thing that I didn't like was how Rick brought back old monsters. One thing that I always like about the books was the interactions with new monsters and characters. But now they already know how to kill them, and there's no suspense.

Another problem that I had with this book was that it was so predictable. You could just see what was coming next.

The thing that really bugged me, though: we were all so worried about who was going to close the Doors. Well guess what? THEY AREN'T EVEN DOORS. IT'S A FREAKING ELEVATOR. WHY DON'T THEY CALL IT "THE ELEVATOR OF DEATH" INSTEAD OF THE DOORS?

That made me really angry. I was really looking forward to someone sacrificing themselves to close the Doors. But no. A freaking titan holds a freaking button so that the freaking elevator can get Percabeth out of freaking Tartarus.

And another thing: I never thought that I would miss cliffhangers. Guess what?

I MISS CLIFFHANGERS.

You could probably challenge that. But really, it wasn't that much of a cliffhanger. Let's see here:

The Lost Hero- Percy is at the enemy Camp and might just die. WHAT?

The Son of Neptune- Percabeth reunion! Oh wait- we have another year! WHAT?

The Mark of Athena- We have to wait a year to find out if our OTP can survive Tartarus. WHAT?

The House of Hades- Everything is ok for now and they still have two weeks to get to Gaea. *awkward silence* Just... nothing.

Now for some pros!

PERCY: You. are. fabulous. You control a freaking death river! I almost died when he said that he wanted to study surfing in college. HE KILLS ARACHNE IN ONE HIT. HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT. How do you think that he feels when Bob realizes who he is? Not only does Percy have to survive Tartarus, he has to live with the guilt of erasing Bob's memory. And that's not all! He has to endure the pain of every monster that he has killed because of the stupid curse hags. When he was standing in front of Tartarus and he dropped Riptide, I was like "Oh my gods. He's done. He gave up. His mind cracked oh my gods rick can't do this to us what in hades oh my gods annabeth gods and titans no..." And he talks about having kids with Annabeth AND I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH CUTENESS.

ANNABETH: You, ma'am, are freaking amazing. You have no weapon to defend yourself with, yet you get yourself and Percy out of almost any situation by just talking. You could be a freaking daughter of Aphrodite because you basically have charmspeak. This is what I love about Annabeth: she can get herself out of almost any situation by just using her mind. And through this whole thing, she keeps Percy sane. And her idea with the offering fire... that was just pure genius.

JASON: You have made it to the "Top 5 characters" list. Let me just start by saying this: he is becoming Greek. He's so much more layed-back and awesome. I can just imagine Jason with shaggy hair... ah... When he bursts through the window only to find Leo has already done the job- that was freaking hilarious. But what I really liked about Jason in this book is the part with him and Nico. After Nico confesses, Jason isn't even phased. You would think that anyone else would've gotten all "what does he think about me then?" but Jason just stood up, put on his big boy panties and told Nico that it was completely ok. I loved the part where he said that everyone else would unleash the wrath of the gods on anyone who questioned Nico. Jason is just perfection in this book.

PIPER: I don't know about you guys, but I've always liked Piper. She definitely takes control in this book. When she was talking with Khione and the boreads, the whole time I was thinking "Zethes... you little... if you do anything to Piper... I'll stick that stupid sword where the sun don't shine." Was it just me or was Rick kinda referring to some adult themes there? But Piper's whole duel with Khione and waking up Festus and AAAHHHHHH... perfection and I love Piper.

LEO: You little slice of awesomeness. Oh gods when he was getting chased by the dwarfs and his pants fell down... HAHAHAHAHAHA! And the part where he woke up cuddling with Nike... there were so many great Leo moments in this book. It was so awesome when he single-handedly took down both of the dwarfs and sent them on the Romans. But one really big part that I want to talk about was Leo and Calypso. I DO NOT SHIP CALEO AT ALL. I've always hated the idea of Caleo because I loved the idea of Leyna. It seemed so impossible that Leo out of all people would end up on Calypso's island. But of course, what does Rick go and do? Send him to Calypso's island and make them fall in love with each other. RICK. WHY MUST YOU HURT ME SO?

HAZEL: I lovedlovedloved Hazel's major role in this book. In addition to her other powers, now she can control the freaking Mist. How awesome is that? She tricks Sciron into feeding himself to his own giant turtle. I can't remember that many specific parts, but I LOVED her character in this one. And how she controlled the Labyrinth... that was just plain awesomeness at work.

FRANK: OH MY GODS FRANK MY LITTLE BABY IS A FREAKING BEAST! The only other time that we had seen the Blessing of Ares (or Mars) was in the Battle of Manhattan with Clarisse. But guess what? FRANK GETS IT NOT ONCE BUT FREAKING TWICE IN THE SAME BOOK. I can't even describe how awesome it was when he led all those cow monsters through Venice and killed them all single-handedly. Then he becomes freaking praetor. OUR LITTLE NOT-SO-CHUBBY ANY MORE FAI ZHANG IS PRAETOR. I completely loved how Hazel reacted to Frank's growth-spurt. He had so much character development in this book and was my favorite character the whole time.

NICO: Nico. Nico, Nico, Nico. My little baby is all grown up... You know, I have read tons of Perico fics before, but I never really like the idea of it. But now that it is actually kinda official... I FREAKING LOVE IT. I really appreciate Rick's bravery with this. He knew that making Nico gay could probably make him lose tons of fans, yet he did it anyways. Let's all give Rick a big round of applause! *little claps for Rick* Am I the only one that thinks that making Nico gay will get him twice the amount of fangirls that he already had? And I really want to know what is going to happen with him and Reyna and Coach Hedge.

REYNA: This chick has been my favorite since the Son of Neptune. She was so against the seven going across the Mediterranean and guess what she does? SHE SINGLE-HANDEDLY FLIES HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD TO WHERE SHE NEVER WANTED TO GO. And her last name. HER LAST NAME. Ha- her initials are RA-RA. Oh gods, Grover... And poor Scipio! Now she has to go take a crazy satyr, a death boy, and a giant statue to Camp half-Blood before Octavian kills all the Greeks that little son of a gorgon...

COACH HEDGE: OMGS HE IS GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE CLOUD MYMPH BABY WITH MELLIE I CAN'T HANDLE THIS RIGHT NOW THAT BABY IS GOING TO BE SO CUTE AND VIOLENT AND WEAPON CRAZY! Headcanon: Coach Hedge reads war stories to his child before it goes to bed.

Ok, so maybe this book was a bit amazing, but still, it wasn't everything that I expected it to be. Now just an agonizing year for the Blood of Olympus...

* * *

**There's my review! If you want to ask me questions about any parts of the book or anything else, either PM or review with your question!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	10. Author's Note: Announcements!

**Guys, I have an announcement. Two, actually.**

**1st one: I WILL NOT DO YOUR ONE-SHOTS IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THE GUIDELINES. I've been getting so many wrong ones with either too much, too little, or just random stuff. If you want the "pairing" to just be friendship, then tell me that with the review. Remember: pairing, adjective, noun, place. Simple. Thanks! The guidelines are in all three of my stories. Just look for the chapter labeled "Author's Note: Instructions!"**

**2nd one: All you people- I don't care who you are- need to check out this PJO/HoO artist called Viria. She has the best artwork that I have seen and she is super nice and sassy and amazing. She has three humongous drawings for HoO: they are all put to songs and you can find all three of them on Youtube or her Tumblr, . . Go check her out because she is freaking amazing!**

**Thanks guys! And by the way, story 1 has 5 votes, and both stories 2 and 4 have 2 votes. The first one to ten votes wins!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	11. Chapter 7: Nico

**Ok. I'm going to be brutally honest here. This chapter really sucks.**

**Nothing much happens except it might make you hungry. I promise that the next chapter will be waaaaayyyy better.**

**I don't own anything! And a reminder: THIS DOESN'T FOLLOW HoH AT ALL.**

**Nico**

A SUFFOCATION JAR SOUNDED PRETTY GOOD.

It wasn't fun, but it was better than this. I felt like an eighth wheel. The only person that I somewhat had to talk to was Hazel, but she was always with Frank. Everyone had someone on this ship: Jason had Piper, Hazel had Frank, Hedge had T.V., and even Leo had someone: Festus, or that walking table. And now there was Carter and Sadie. I couldn't believe Piper: _Oh, you two seem ok! Keep your weapons and sleep on the ship!_ I knew that I hated Aphrodite kids for some reason.

What were magicians? I had traveled all over the U.S. and even through the Labyrinth, and I had never heard of Egyptian magicians. Apparently, they were dangerous. The Sadie girl had blasted Piper's dagger to pieces by just saying a word. And Carter, he and Leo looked exactly alike- an evil twin, maybe? Whatever the case was, I didn't trust them- or anyone else really for that matter. Percy and Annabeth had been the only people that I trusted, and now they were gone.

I was sitting in the mess hall by myself. It was a big room with a long table in the middle, and an even longer one to the side, like a buffet. Well, it was a buffet. Little silver platters were lined up with covers, ready to serve whatever you wanted. The walls rolled live footage from Camp Half-Blood, which made me a little homesick. The dark, oak wood floors shone with light from the bronze chandelier. All the chairs around the table were super comfy, but to me, mine felt like a bed of nails.

I was getting hungry and decided to go ahead and start without the others. I mean, what were they going to do? Throw me off the ship? I grabbed a plate and headed over to the buffet. I lifted up one of the lids to find two ripe, juicy pomegranates. "Ha, ha," I said to the plate. "Very funny. Now, pizza please?" I closed and opened the lid again to find a slice of sausage pizza: my favorite. I put it on my plate and started to walk back to the table.

I was about halfway back when something caught my eye: a shadow in the corner. Why not just leave now? I could shadow travel back to Camp Half-Blood and help defend against the Romans. But also, what about the others on this ship? I was told that I was a great part of this quest. Yet, I could feel myself getting up to walk towards the shadow. But luckily, I was stopped by Hazel.

"Nico, what are you doing?" she asked. She walked in with Sadie, Leo, and Carter behind her. They were all staring at me, so I just played dumb.

"Um," I started, "I got hungry."

"Whatever. Guys, just get whatever you want. The food never ends," Hazel told Carter and Sadie. She gestured over to the buffet table. "Just grab a plate."

"Awesome!" Carter muttered. Sadie rolled her eyes and picked up a plate. They both went over and picked up the lids. Carter choose buffalo wings, while Sadie had some kind of pasta- I couldn't really tell. Then the plate shimmered, revealing a plate of what looked like badly burnt cookies. She blushed and quickly put the lid back.

Leo had already gotten his food, tacos (of course), and was walking over to the ice chest at the end of the table. "You can also get drinks, you know," he advised. "You usually pull out whatever you want."

Again, Carter was ecstatic. He somewhat skipped over to the box and stuck his hand inside. He came out with a root beer. He smiled at his drink, trotted over to the table, and sat down by Leo. Sadie came next. She reached into the ice chest and pulled out a cup of tea, still steaming. She looked a little embarrassed, but she walked to the table and sat by Hazel.

"Well, thank you all for treating us to this," Sadie said. She nudged her brother with her elbow.

"Um, yeah," Carter said with a mouthful of wings. He had sauce smeared all over his face already. That was pretty bad timing though: Jason, Piper, and Frank all walked in. Carter gave a great first impression. But he did the right thing: he grabbed a napkin and started to wipe off his face.

For a minute, they just stood in the doorway. Then, Frank pushed his way out, and headed for the buffet, stopping once to kiss Hazel on the cheek. He lifted a buffet lid and found two full racks of ribs. That boy could eat! He picked a water bottle out of the ice chest and sat down on the other side of Hazel.

Then, it was Piper's turn. "Guys, this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," she announced. She gestured to him like he was a trophy.

"Piper," Jason muttered, "you didn't have to say that." They smiled at each other. I was just hoping that they didn't get all mushy-gushy with each other right in front of us. Thankfully, someone behind me made a coughing sound that zapped them out of their love trance. They both blushed a little and went over to the buffet. Piper chose a fruit salad, and Jason had some slices of pizza. They both pulled a Pepsi out of the ice chest, allowing them to giggle even more. But finally, they both sat down.

Everyone was silent, munching on their food, so I decided to take a chance. I turned towards Carter and Sadie. "Um, if you don't mind me asking this, where the heck did you two come from?"

* * *

**Well, that sucked. I really hope that you guys will like the future chapters though. Is it just me or does it seem like I'm getting kind of lazy with this story? What do you guys think?**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399 (P.S. Headcanon: Mr.D hates Jason and Piper because they think Pepsi is better than Diet Coke.)**


	12. Chapter 8: Sadie

**GUYS I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! I've had a lot going on for a while and between homework and musicals and dance and even more homework (stupid English and geometry and biology...) I never had time to update or write. I warn you, the updates will probably be coming a lot slower from now on because this is the final chapter that I already had typed out. On with the story!**

* * *

**Sadie**

MY GOODNESS, CARTER.

He was eating like the ankle-biters! Even then, little Shelby was a neater eater than Carter was [Yes, Carter, I did notice that I rhymed there. Now shut up before I have Leo tie you to your chair again.]. I was about to scold him when Nico popped the question.

I was a little angry at him: one, for asking in such a rude way, and two, for being the only one that was untrusting. I figured out a way to fix number one, though. I used my famous death-stare on Nico and said, "Well, I could tell you, but I just love it when people say please."

"Ugh, fine," he huffed. "Could you tell us where the heck you came from, please?"

"Good job!" I told him. Frank stifled a laugh. "Get ready for a long story, everyone."

I started at the beginning, when Carter and were little, and how my mum died. I explained how we were separated, and how I lived with my Gran and Gramps and Carter traveled with dad. Then one day when dad and Carter had visited, my uncle Amos had decided to join the party. I relived when my dim-witted father had taken us to the British museum and blew up the Rosetta Stone, thus unleashing the five Egyptian gods. Then, we met Zia Rashid and Michel Desjardins; Carter just _had_ to point out that he was now dating Zia. I told them how my dad had become the host of Osiris, the god of the Underworld (Nico perked up when I said that), and Set, the god of evil, had murdered him (and his smile faded). That made everyone gasp.

"So, is that how you two became hosts?" Leo asked.

"Basically," I answered. "Let's see here: Carter has Horus, I have Isis, my father has Osiris, Amos might still have Set and Zia did have Nephthys, the goddess of night and rivers."

"Ok," Leo said, looking a bit confused. "Go on."

I started again with how Amos had taken us, traveled through the Duat, and we ended up at Brooklyn house. Then, I had a startling discovery.

"Hazel, you said that Camp Half-Blood was in New York, right?" I asked her.

Everyone turned to her as if to say, _You already told her?!_, but Hazel kept her closure. "Yes, I did," she answered.

"My uncle Amos had said, 'Manhattan has other problems; other gods.' Could he have been talking about the Greeks?" I asked frantically.

"He probably was," Piper answered. "Mount Olympus is in the Empire State Building."

"Of course!" I shouted. I got a little too giddy and smacked the table. Frank jumped, Nico made a little squeaking sound, and Leo almost choked on his taco. "Amos was looking at the Empire State Building when he said that!"

I was about to do a little happy dance when Carter touched my wrist. "Um, Sadie, sorry to ruin your fun but, the story?" he reminded me.

"Oh, yes," I said, a little embarrassed. "Sorry. Now where was I? Brooklyn House."

I continued to talk about how we made it to Brooklyn House, a mansion that was for magicians. We had discovered _shabti, _and the two serpopards had attacked. Then, I had a hard time explaining how Muffin, my cat, had turned into Bast, the goddess of cats. After that adventure, Set had sent word of his Red Pyramid. We, along with Bast, had made it to Washington, D.C., where Carter fought the Set animal.

"That's who Leroy is?" Leo asked. "It doesn't sound very intimidating."

"You haven't seen it yet," Carter snapped back, probably because he almost got killed by the thing. "Imagine a giant greyhound with legs as long as it's body, ears and a tail that have minds of their own, and razor sharp teeth."

"Uh, ok. I see- very intimidating," Leo said.

I continued with my little run-in with Anubis, the god of death and funerals. Again, Nico perked up. What was with this guy and dead things? With help from Bast and Zia, we had escaped the wrath of Michel Desjardins, who was then the chief lector in the House of Life, and defeated Set. I had purposely left out the part about fake-Zia, but Carter definitely took notice.

"During that time, Zia was apparently a _shabti_!" he hollered. "She just crumpled to dust! She wanted me to find the real her!"

"She never asked you to find her, Carter," I reminded him.

"But I did!" he said proudly. He continued to tell how we figured out that our greater threat was Apophis, the giant chaos serpent. We had gathered new magicians from all over the world to help with the fight. He even explained how I had developed a crush on one of them: Walt. I probably blushed. Next, I told them about how we had met Bes, the dwarf god, and how he scared away monsters with a speedo. Carter chimed in with how he rescued Zia from a watery coffin and had gotten the Pharaoh's crook and flail. I tried my best to explain how we traveled through the Houses of Night to find Ra, the sun god, who could possibly defeat Apophis. Then, we played a little game with Khonsu, the god of the moon, and Bes gave up part of his soul to save us. We eventually found Ra, but he was just a loopy, old man who was in no fighting shape. After that, we turned to our only hope: Apophis's shadow.

"So you were going to defeat this giant evil snake," Jason started, "with his own shadow?"

"Absolutely," I answered. "A shadow is more than a shadow: it's like a back-up disk for a person's soul. If someone doesn't cast a shadow, they are non-existent." When I said that, everyone had a sudden interest in the floor behind them, looking for their shadows.

I further explained how Walt and I had found Bes's shadow and returned it to him. Carter decided to take it upon himself to tell the rest of the story. He told how Amos had become the somewhat host of Set to defeat the rebel magicians, and how Zia had become the host of Ra- and his current girlfriend. Apophis was defeated when we destroyed his shadow. He paid much attention to how he became Pharaoh and led Horus to be King of the Gods.

"Are you like royalty now?" Leo asked. "Are we supposed to bow or something?"

Carter took that thought into consideration. Even if my brother was Pharaoh, I would never _ever _bow to him. He knows that _I'm_ the one in charge. "As cool as you would think that would be, no," Carter said. "It would just be weird. I don't like formalities." Leo nodded.

"Um, can I say something?" Piper butted in. "I think I'm up to date on the whole Egyptian god and Pharaoh thing, but how exactly did you smash my dagger to pieces?" she asked. Piper took a little bag out of her pocket and dumped its contents onto the table. It was mostly dust, but it had some bronze shards here and there.

I probably blushed. "Oh, yes, sorry about that," I apologized. "That's a magician power, and also one of my favorite spells, but I can fix it." I closed my eyes and concentrated. I reached my hand out and slipped into the Duat. I could feel my fingers close around my wand. I pulled it back, pointed at the dust pile and whispered, "_Hi-nehm._" A golden hieroglyphic blazed in the air over the scraps. When the light was gone, a gleaming bronze dagger was setting in front of Piper.

"There you go," I said, proud of myself. "And with that, I have a question." I turned to Nico and said, "Now, where the heck did you all come from?"

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry. That was a very sucky chapter too. Just so you know, this is more of just an "introduction story"- just them getting to know each other- because I suck at writing fight scenes so...**

**I keep thinking about this story and where I want to take it, if I do actually want to take it somewhere. I've been thinking about maybe making another PJO/KC crossover, and just stopping this one. What do you guys think?**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


End file.
